Padre e Hijo
by MissLouder
Summary: Un acontecimiento lleva a Odin a estar frente a frente con su hijo menor luego de la batalla contra los elfos oscuros. Padre e hijo se enfrentan una vez mas, pero ¿sera como siempre han terminado sus conversaciones o eso podría cambiar?


**Notas: **Desde mucho quise hacer una pequeña viñeta sobre el personaje Loki, que bien travieso que es, Odin no deja de quererlo.

**Advertencia: **Futuros Spoilers de Thor 2: the dark world

* * *

**PADRE E HIJO**

**—****x—**

Odin decidió ir a las mazmorras para confirmar los rumores que circulaban por los sirvientes ese día.

_"__El príncipe Loki no quiere comer, señor."_

Quizás fuera una estrategia para llamar su atención, y lo sabía, más por ser vaga esa excusa cabía recalcar que incluso teniendo eso en mente; no tardó en preocuparse por ello. Loki seguía siendo su hijo menor, aún seguía siendo el tesoro de Frigga y el suyo.

Con Thor en la tierra y su amada reina muerta, lo único que le quedaba de lo que llamaba _familia,_ era aquel villano encerrando en las mazmorras.

Sus pasos resonaron en las profundidades del calabozo, alertando a los prisioneros que ahí cumplían su condena por sus crímenes cometidos. No tardó en dar varios pasos para ya encontrarse frente a la celda donde yacía su hijo menor. Estaba acostado en el enorme sillón que su esposa había pedido sólo para él, con un libro abierto en su regazo y en su portada escrita con letras doradas:

«El castigo de Celeste»

Aún recordaba la trama de aquel libro, se la había leído a Loki cuando éste era un pequeño y quería que la historia se sirviera de lección. La historia que se contaba en aquellas páginas, era como una chica por desobediencia hacia sus padres, había sido hechizada por una bruja de las profundidades del bosque. El hechizo consistía en que todo lo que tocasen sus manos pereciera; incluyendo sobre todo una persona. Y, el mensaje que a él le interesaba, era la absolución del problema con tan sólo una aceptación de sus errores. Era como el amor, que podía rehacer una flor marchita.

Una gran temática que enseñaba el valor del respeto, perdón, amor y aceptación.

Una media sonrisa cansada brotó de sus labios y se adentró en la prisión. Se acercó al príncipe que parecía dormir o eso podría expresar la tranquilidad que su rostro mostraba. Pudo escuchar latir el corazón de su niño, ese constante latido que enterneció su corazón cuando lo encontró en esa tierra gélida, solo y abandonado.

Fue como música para sus oídos que, al cabo de otros unos segundos, se transformó en un soundtrack de una película de terror. El corazón de Loki latía con irregularmente, preocupando al viejo Rey. El padecía de esos problemas cardíacos, ¿acaso podría ser contagioso? No, era un caso imposible. Y sólo la posibilidad de aquello, era transferir esos problemas por medio hereditario y, por las venas de Loki, desgraciadamente, no corría su sangre.

Escrutando en busca de otros signos, pensó que Loki se parecía ya una flor marchitándose lentamente, igual como contaba el libro.

Se inclinó frente al sillón y tocó el hombro de Loki, quien abrió los ojos lentamente. Esa mirada azul que se topó una vez más con su rostro arrugado por la vejez.

—Odín... —habló Loki con suavidad, al ver a su padre arrodillado frente a él.

—¿Cuándo me volveré a ganarme el honor de ser llamado padre por ti?—la mirada de Odín lució una gota de nostalgia en su iris, demostrando en ese momento que no importaba los crímenes y acciones que había hecho Loki en el pasado. El seguía siendo su niño, su hijo, otra parte de él que habitaba en esa fría celda. Y siendo él un Rey justo, debió mantener encarcelarlo. Muchos habrán pensando que él era un padre severo y un Rey cruel por el simple hecho de meter preso a su hijo menor por toda la eternidad.

Qué ingenuidad habitaba en esos corazones.

Nadie sabía el dolor que sintió cuando observó como Loki cayó al vacío. Nadie sintió la emoción al enterarse de que seguía con vida y nadie sintió como su alma era despedazada en mil pedazos cuando le tocó anunciar la sentencia.

—Nunca has perdido ese derecho —Esas palabras fueron como estacas con dirección directa al corazón de Odín—. Soy yo, quien lo perdió.

Padre de todo tomó lugar en el sillón subiendo lentamente la cabeza de Loki para que sus piernas le sirvieran de almohada. Pudo ver su mirada, su expresión, notar el amargo tono de su voz al pronunciar esas últimas líneas.

—Soy tu Padre, tú eres mi hijo y eso nunca va a cambiar —Cada palabra que pronunció estuvieron cargada con tanta calidez, una que su madre le hacía sentir cuando tenía miedo de dormir solo en su enorme habitación, cuando tenía pesadillas, incluso cuando unos de sus hechizos no salían como lo esperaba. Nunca se imaginó que después de todo lo que había hecho, sería digno de sentirla de nuevo y, más aun, viniendo del hombre que no tuvo piedad de él.

Eso era lo que Loki necesitaba oír para tranquilizar aún más su cuerpo y rendirse ante Morfeo, para quedar profundamente dormido en los brazos de su padre.

Sí, porque eso era, su padre y nadie lo iba a cambiar. Incluyéndolo a él.

—Gracias, Padre.

* * *

**Dedicación: **Para ti Zambrano, espero que te guste.

**Gracias por leer, hasta la próxima~**


End file.
